


Under the eyes of the beast

by Cheshivi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Mating Bites, Military, Pack Dynamics, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshivi/pseuds/Cheshivi
Summary: Did you ever wonder why all the stories of our world, the omegas  are always treated as trash or like the ordinary people disappeared from the face of the earth?  Yes, common humans existed they are not a myth.My name is Silas Baldwin , and I will tell you through my story and of my friends of how the first omegas came about ,and how the Alphas came to power.This is not a story with a end happy or a romance .I will tell you how the world of humanity ended and how the beasts ruled the planet.





	1. Ordinary Humans

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to risk and write an original work .... please comment and give your opnion ...Beijos"kiss"

# Ordinary Humans

\---------------------------------------------------------Andrew---------------------------------------------------

  


-Of course I am against gay marriage. If they depend on me, those freaks would not even have the right to vote.

 

          At this moment I am enjoying the comfort of my limousine while the usual transit of the schedule prevented me from reaching my destination. Jane Higounet, my handsome aide was staring at me with her usual blank face and with one of her eyebrows raised. A clear signal that she did not like my answer.

          We were discussing the possible questions that could arise at the press conference tonight, oh god I almost hate journalists as I hate gays. In my modest opinion the two deserve to burn in hellfire.

 

\- You are exaggerating much in the controversial subjects mainly on the beasts.- The woman spoke in his voice of boredom.

 

         In the last few months I have been beating hard at the discourse of how the army has spent a lot of time and money of our people to create freaks, a bunch of lab-born aberrations with strength and senses superior to ordinary people. Because of the height and the scary yellow and red eyes they have earned the affectionate nickname of beasts, but I prefer to call them garbage. In the past these things could have helped to defend our country and fight our battles, but today the times are different and these aberrations have turned into just a waste of public money.

        I looked away from the woman and watched the rain punishing everyone outside the limousine imagining the repulsive yellow-eyed monsters giants . The people who created them or those who defended them could not be good Christians. Because if they were they would know that these things have no soul.

 

-Let's be honest, Jane. Although my speech sounds tough, we can attract votes from the more conservative and religious voters who have always considered the beasts to be profane and immoral. Proof of this is the bill passed in the congress that limits the rights of beasts.

 

           I could not help smiling at the thought that the beasts would be the steps that would take me to the presidency of the country. Democracy is something wonderful, but it has its many ironies. While I was lost in my thoughts I could not notice the strange movement on the street.

 

-Mr. Andrew, you may be right, so you better find better arguments for...- Jane looked out the window concerned at the strange movement of people in the street.- There's something wrong going on outside, it's better for us ... oh god, that's awful.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------Silas---------------------------------------------------

 

-Shit of rain - I growled, looking at my wet feet.

 

             My shoes were completely soaked making my feet freeze because of the cold. I hate rain and I hate the coldness of this damn city, so I have plans to move to a very hot place in the future. I ran into the Coffeshop to protect myself from the damn rain while waiting for Jamie's idiot. The man had called me this afternoon claiming he needed to meet me immediately and that it was a matter of life and death, I confess that at the time I thought it was nothing urgent, but I had a bad feeling and concluded that I better check the story. I currently work in a local newspaper in the city and am investigating the abuses committed against the beasts and Jamie was a trainee who worked in the laboratories responsible for creade and train the super soldiers. And he was my ex boyfriend too.

 

-Hi Silas, do you want to order the usual while you wait for your "friend"?

 

            I just nodded and the Asian girl ran back to the kitchen leaving me completely alone watching the other employees say goodbye leaving the Coffe shop.I usually use this this establishment to talk to my sources . And for what it seems all the employees were already accustomed to these mysterious meetings after office hours.

 

             As there was nothing to do ,my attention got stuck news on the television that showed the grinning face of Awdrew Metzen, one of the youngest senators in his party at the age of thirty-five, who rose to political career by taking advantage of prejudice and ignorance of the people. It was incredible how appearances can deceive, Andrew was a man of short stature blonde curly hair, and as delicate as an angel's, but his speeches were inflamed and filled with hatred. I always imagined it as a worsened version of Erik Cartman's of the southpark.

            Finally Mary came back from the kitchen with a huge cup of hot chocolate  and made a small grimace of disgust as she noticed the fascist senator talking on the television. He was defending his new project of removing the beasts from the cities and isolating them in " government-monitored properties "which in good English means concentration camps.

 

-That's absurd, we're backing down like humans for allowing that atrocity. -The girl roared putting the cup in front of me with anger- I do not understand why they do not revolt. Beasts are bigger and stronger than we are.

 

             I can not explain why, but the girl's speech made my stomach ache, I still had that feeling that something was terribly wrong. I looked at the clock worried about Jamie's delay, he had many flaws, but the man did not have the custom to be late. To ward off the bad mood I decided to pay attention to the pink-haired girl who was still in my side with a small frown.

 

-They do not rebel because they can not. They were meant to protect us. -The way Mary looked at me made me feel like a monster, but I tried not to show my discomfort.- This is called the omega security protocol. We can say that we "program" their most basic instincts when they are still small. Jamie explained to me that they are obliged to protect us even if they lose their lives with it.

-So we create them and brainwash their babies and discard them as trash. We humans are very cruel beings.

 

            I was so immersed in the conversation with the waitress that I had not even noticed that I had lost a message on my cell phone. The few words that Jamie were enough to make my blood chill.

 

(07:28:11) Jamie: Run as far as you can.

  


\---------------------------------------------------------Leo---------------------------------------------------

  


-I hate that crap.-I cursed angrily, loosening the damn tie that was hanging me.-I hate those parties, too. Why am I even here?

 

             My oldest cousin Victoria just snorted by my side and rolled her eyes, I think she was already tired of so many complaints. Since we were little we were extremely similar to red hair, pale skin and green eyes, but she alway get dressed or behaved like a queen with in her designer clothes, perfect hairstyles and smiles concealed. I think that is why she is the second in command of family business. While I am th sloppy in appearance and I hate being in these chic parties filled with arrogant men and their submissive wives, but for being the son of the mighty Agnaldo Heughan my presence has always been demanded.

 

-Leo stops acting like a spoiled child, you know these parties are important to keep up appearances and deal with unconventional business matters.

 

-And why does it have to be right here in this Inferno “hell”? I asked the question slowly to tease my cousin.

 

             After my question Victoria approached and began to tie the knot of my tie around my neck with her usual fake smile, but with a frightening look that indicated it was time to stop complaining. My only reaction was to sigh in defeat as I let my cousin put the damn tie  on my neck.

 

-Because I need to give the illusion to people that you do something dear. You need to justify the little help you get

 

              My family owns an influential contractor company responsible for countless important works around the world. Of course behind the facade of good businessmen we help one of the leading criminal organizations to clean their dirty money, as well as serve as a bridge between them and corrupt people who are at the top of the government.

              You can judge me and call me weak or hypocrite. I do not approve of the trickery my family uses to make money, but I appreciate the comfort it gives me so I can only dance to the rhythm of the music.

 

-I see you understood my point Leo dear, so try to behave like a good boy and smile at all the guests especially to Senator Andrew .. We have important business with he about  the "donations "of campaign.

 

-That man divert money from the food of needy children. Do not you have someone worse for me to smile and be polite like a snake or other venomous animal?

 

             Victoria's smile only rose and her eyes flashed with malice as if she spoke up "be careful what you want" .My cousin walked away from me and watched me for a few minutes to ensure I was decent for the party .I suddenly noticed the face of my paleness and his smile diminish causing me to shiver. It took me a long time to notice that she was watching a man in a strange black uniform who was walking towards us. He is a very tall  man with the dark hair , even from afar I could see his red eyes that had a predatory glow.

              You may find this scary but what really frightened me was the way the beast sniffed the air and locked your eyes on me and how a wolf smile came to your lips. And believe me I'm not speaking figuratively the teeth of the guy looked like prey.

 

-You want to scare my guests with those hideous eyes? -Victoria stepped forward, staring at the beast in anger. -Put the fucking sunglasses on now, and make sure everyone of your kind does the same.

 

                 At last the beast's eyes moved to face my cousin. I could feel the tension in the man's body as his hands clenched into a fist and the scary smile turned into a murderous scowl. And I swear I could hear the beast growling. Victoria remained static observing at the giant scary as if he were a dirt in his prada shoes.

                  I loved my cousin, but she had a bad habit of thinking that she was better than others and treating anyone who did not have money as trash. Victoria needed to overcome this prejudice mainly with the beasts, it was stupid to think that her status in society would protect you from these frightening giants and do not give me this story of protective instincts, beasts were created for war that means they were bred to kill humans or whatever is in your way.

                  The tension in the air was very palpable between the two and the curious looks of the guests began to fall on us so I said the first thing that happened to me in the head before the giant killed my cousin.

 

-Por que seus olhos são diferentes ?

 

                  I was so nervous that I had not even noticed that the man was staring at me for a few minutes and almost jumped when I realized he leaned toward me sniffing the air again. The beast seemed to find my reaction funny as her posture grew more relaxed and her intimidating expression simply disappeared, giving way to a lazy smile and a affectionate look. That was weird.

 

-Why are my eyes different? The man's smile rose again revealing his pointy fangs, he must be a fucking vampire. "Why do my eyes scare you?"

 

-Usually the beasts have yellow eyes, but yours eyes are red."  I began to talk shaking my hands nervously, "And your eyes are not scary, they're…..bonitos ” beautiful".

 

                   I could not stop choke on the last words, now watching the beast better the man looked like a greek god. He was a man with tanned skin and broad shoulders. Despite his uniform, it was impossible not to notice his muscular body and let's not say that the beast was huge with 7'5 "tall.. The man had long black hair tied in a ponytail and his beard short and fit very well on his face.

                   His red eyes were still staring at me with such intensity that I was forced to retreat back. I could not show fear or weakness, after all I am a Heughan so I straightened my spine forced the most seductive smile on my lips, however I could notice the pupils of the man dilate and his gaze become hungry. That beast would eat me eat alive.

                   To my surprise the man folded his arms and turned a look of contempt at my cousin who was strangely very still.

 

-Most humans do not know that there is a hierarchy between beasts. Betas have a low hierarchy so they usually work as security guards, policemen and soldiers, they have golden eyes. -He looked at me with a hand on his chest." The Alphas are in a higher hierarchy and we are the leaders of the pack, so we occupy the the highest positions among the beasts within the army. Our duty is to protect this country and not these f ....

 

-Why are you here?- "Victoria interrupted him abruptly for some reason. She looked strangely frightened.

 

               At first I did not understand why my cousin was so nervous suddenly, but when I noticed it, I realized that many beasts dressed in the same military uniform who the alpha were blocking all the exits of the ballroom and preventing the flow of people. Something was terribly wrong was about to happen and by the full smile of that damn alpha I already knew I would not like it.

               Before I could completely absorb the situation Victoria stepped between me and the Alpha taking a firearm out of her tiny purse. I think the beast was almost as surprised as I was because he did not react . The giant just stood watching us with a mixture of anticipation and challenge in his bloody eyes while the guests finally began to realize the trap they were in.

 

-Carry the name of our family with pride . And never forget how I love you like a irmão "brother"."-

 

              When the riot is finally started, and the human security guards and mobsters have begun to confront the beasts, the only thing I could hear was my cousin's command.

 

-This is your chance, run away and do not look back.


	2. Omega's Fragrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion is very important to me ... lol
> 
> Alert In this chapter there is a homophobic, racist and misogynist character.

\--------------------------------------------------------Leo---------------------------------------------------

 

-Now die filthy beast.

 

Before my cousin had a chance to shoot with the revolver, the beast quickly grabbed her by the arm and lifted her like a cloth doll.Victoria tried to fight to escape the open, but only with a movement of the giant I could hear the sound of the bones of her arm breaking.Her scream was deafening, the strong, imposing woman I had always known and protected me was in the hands of that monster  and all I could do was watch the scene completely paralyzed.

The beast swung my cousin by the injured arm and let out an merciless laugh as she screamed incoherent words. It was like watching a wild animal play with its food.

 

-What a lovely speech of this brat, I was just going to kill her and turn you into my lovely omega, but now I got excited.- The man finally looked at me with a hungry look-I'll give you the advantage of 30 seconds to get away and then I'll tag you. What do you think?

 

-Stop my cousin, you are a covarde “coward”.-I screamed angrily and stepped forward with my fists clenched-Why do not you go look for someone your size in inferno “hell”?

 

-What ugly words coming from such a beautiful omega, now I will have to punish you for understanding your future situation.-The giant staged who was thinking-I have a great idea to make you listen to me.

 

Victoria seemed to understand the beast's words better than I did because she struggled again to free herself by ignoring the pain of her broken arm.Slowly her movements were losing strength as her scarlet blood stained her dress, until finally after a few spasms she was gone. Victoria Heughan  was dead for trying to save me and I did nothing to help her but I uttered the words  were his death sentence.

 

I froze as the beast came up to me while discarded my cousin's body like an old toy.He crouched to be close to my face, I could feel the warmth of his ally. The damn returned to sniff the air and then licked my jugular leaving a trail of blood, at this time my desire to vomit or scream, but the Heughan family is strong and would not tarnish the memory of my cousin  humbling me.

 

-You do not know how hard it is not to jump at you now and make you mine, but I'll keep my word, you'll have 30 seconds of advantage.-I threatened to say something, but I was stopped with a blood-stained finger on my lips-You'd better hurry, because if I reach you, it'll be the last day I'll let you stay away from me.

 

The first thing I do that was spit on the face of the animal that just licked its own lips and smile.Then I'll start running, ignoring the look excited and amusement on the creature's face, for I do not know exactly what he wants with me, but I will not let him win.

I was running aimlessly around the room trying to ignore the war zone that my family's party had become, until I came upon a yellow-eyed beast immobilizing a young man right in front of me.

My first thought was to ignore why my life was a priority and I knew I could not do anything, but the moment I was about to leave, the beast that would bite the young man's neck stopped and began to smell the air as if smelling something juicy and then turned the face. He stared at me like I was some animal in heat or something worse.

The action made me so angry that on impulse I picked up the first thing I reached and hurled it toward the creature.

He did not even have the effort to dodge the little jar she probably thought was a futile effort.  When the object hit the ground and its contents splattered everywhere he immediately got up leaving the boy on the ground and started to walk away slowly making strange sounds as if he could not breathe.

The fallen boy rose from the ground with great agility holding a knife and stuck it into the jaw of the beast, the monster only had the strength to move two steps toward you with one of your outstretched hands before falling to the floor like a bag of potatoes.

The boy approached me very excitedly and put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a hug with force. Despite the strange and embarrassing situation I could see that he was a very handsome , he appeared to be an 18 year old with the brunette skin, brown curly hair and  extremely green eyes.  I also could not help noticing that he was wearing the uniform of the waiters.

 

-How did you know that ethanoic acid can stun a Canis Lupus Beta?" The boy asked looking suspicious.

 

-Would I know what an ethanoic acid is or this thing Lupus anything? -I said a little embarrassed.- Você está falando sobre a doença?  “ Are you talking about the disease? "

 

The brunette just frowned at me as if considering whether I was joking or whether I was just a complete idiot with good luck, until a roar completely silenced the hall. I did not dare look, but I was sure the red-eyed beast was coming toward me.

 

-Please tell me you know how to speak the least of my fucking language.- The boy pleaded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------Alex---------------------------------------------------

 

I had to be quick, the  ginger with strange accent in front of me had just saved my life, even by accident. The problem was that the boy also possesses the omega genetic trait so the beasts were attracted to us as moths a light bulb, it is possible to state this because of the dead beta beast reaction.

Another problem was that all outputs were blocked and probably the roar I had just heard was from a beast Panthera Tigris Alpha and I would bet my entire collection of marvel mugs that this damn tiger was already coming our way. And believe me, cats are the most sadistic beasts, for they love to play with food and we are the shit of food.

So I did the first thing that occurred to me, I held the redhead's hand as hard as I could and started running toward the kitchen, the space was not being watched by the Betas and the metal doors could provide temporary security until I formulate a better plan.

I had to be a jerk and try to play a superhero, I even had the job of infiltrating that damn party to end up cornered, dead or for a version evil Garfield's l. Why did not I listen to Jaime and run away from the country?

It seemed like a miracle to get into the kitchen without any challenge was as if the dogs betas were avoiding us and I confess that this was very strange, but for now I'm not going to complain.

Other people also had the same idea of taking refuge in the place, because when we arrived in the kitchen they were about to close the door we were lucky because despite so much chaos there are still benevolent people who waited for us. In addition to me and the ginger , there were now three more people in the kitchen, a 50-year-old woman full of jewelry, a fat 30-year-old man in the kitchen uniform and a 16-year-old boy full of pimples. They all spread around the place and were silent as long as it was possible to hear the screams in the hall.

I searched every corner of the kitchen for a way out and when I found nothing I collapsed on the floor with a headache. I needed a quick way to escape that mansion, it was a matter of time before that the animals invaded the kitchen and I confess that I felt a little responsible for the redhead, after all if one of those beasts would bite us ....Oh gods I do not want to think about it.When someone reads my thoughts, the ginger sat next to me with a tired expression.

 

-My name is Alex, I should thank you for saving my life,- I said, forcing a smile.

 

-Call me Leo, probably I should thank you for bringing me to a safe place.- If it had not been for you, that red-eyed monster would have ripped my throat out.

 

Something in that sentence was not right I could not help but feel that something was terribly wrong and only me that I was not seeing. Of course it took a while, but when I looked at my hands dirty with the blood of the beta dog, something terrifying came to my mind. Immediately I turned to inspect the redhead and to search for the last piece of the puzzle. I really wanted to be wrong, but it was there, there was a trail of blood on the man's neck.

I jumped off the floor screaming several curses as they all stared at me with wide eyes. If that blood trail is what I'm thinking these people would understand the true meaning of the word fear.

 

\- O que aconteceu você está louco ?  "What happened to you is crazy?”-The redhead said in his hysterical voice and in its mysterious language.  I hate redheads who speak this damn idiom.

 

-I did not understand any shit you said- I shouted in a rage. -Please tell me in the idiom that that psycho alpha tiger did not lick or piss on you. I beg you to say no

 

-He licked me, licked me, right after rip my cousin's neck with his teeth. - The redhead frowned and continued to speak in his horrible accent. -I hope you understood every word of shit now.

 

That explains everything, the reason no beta has disturbed us until we reach the kitchen, or explains why the dog stopped attacking me to watch Leo.

According to what I study, the Alphas usually leave their scent on objects or territories so that no other animal can claim them. In short, it's as if the ginger was with a huge neon sign written, If you get close to you, you die.As if it could not get any worse, we are dealing with an Alpha tiger who are extremely violent and extremely possessive compared to other Alphas. I do not want to imagine what he would do if someone stood between him and "his" omega. Probably what must have happened to the boy's cousin.

I wandered through the kitchen flipping through the cabinets, ignoring the frightened looks. I needed to find something quick that could at least disguise the smell. Now imagine my surprise as I stumble across the janitor's closet.

 

-Do not be hopeful this door has a biometrics password, only a member of the Heughan family can open it."The fat man snarled.- They must all be dead.

 

Let me introduce myself properly, I am Leonardo Matarazzo Heughan-Now it was Leo's turn to rise with a huge smile on his face.-And by chance I think I can help.

 

When the boy started arrogantly ,I had to get a liter of diluted chlorine in the water and turn in your head. Immediately Leo's smile disappeared in his face and he saw me indignant, losing curses in his strange tongue. I know I was in danger, but this moment was unreal.

 

-Really? You know this is an Armani suit?- The boy grunted at his annoying accent.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------Silas-----------------------------------------------------

 

-I think you'd better see that.

 

I was still recovering from the message on my cell phone and trying to figure out how I should proceed when I heard Mary's  words. I raised my head towards the television to see what was scaring the Asian girl and imagine to my surprise that instead of an attractive reporter on television was a beast of red eyes and black military uniform. I swallowed as the teenager turned up the volume.

 

{TV} -Today, May 1st, the armed forces are assuming legislative, executive and judicial power. To avoid unnecessary confrontations we are declaring martial law. For this transition to be peaceful we recommend that you do not leave your residences and collaborate with any request of the military. If there is resistance, we will use force.

 

I started to feel my stomach twist in my belly, there were many questions in the air. Was it this blow that Jamie wanted to warn? Theoretically the beasts could not hurt humans or could they now? What changed? Was Jamie still alive?  Was Mary in danger? Was I in danger?

Now I had to stay focused no matter if my questions had no answers. I had to prioritize my safety and of the girl so I forced myself to keep calm so as not to scare Mary. After all I was an adult and had to act as such.

 

-You can rest easy, I swear I'll protect you.-I turned the girl's face so she could face me. -And I swear I'll take you safely to your family.

 

\- I would advise you not to make promises you can not keep

 

Both I and the pink-haired girl turned their heads in synchrony to face the man leaning against the door with his arms crossed. It was possible to say that he was a beast because of the color of his eyes and his large stature. Although it was raining, the man looked intact in his black lycra shirt that displayed his beautiful body and black military causes.

It was the first time that I was so close to an alpha beast since they did not usually leave the fort, , but I had to admit that the books do not live up to reality, since the feeling of being in front of this man is the same as being in front of a venomous snake, you will be dazzled by its beauty, but also have the idea that at any moment it will give you the bite.

 

-Jamie, Is are you? -The girl whispered beside me.-How did you get this way?

 

The moment I thought Mary was crazy, Jamie was a shy, clumsy man with green eyes and always disheveled blond hair. While the man in front of us was very handsome with blond hair impeccably brushed back, his skin was as pale as porcelain.If you want to get an idea of its appearance, imagine a version of Steve Roger in the movie of the Avengers with intense red eyes and with teeth that the nosferatu would envy.

The man must be over 6'8 tall because he had to lower his head to enter the cafeteria. When I realized that the beast was approaching, I instinctively put myself in front of adolescence in a protective. The movement did not go unnoticed by the beast who looked at me so aggressively that I thought my body would turn to stone.

 

-You're lucky that this brat is not an omega.- The beast whistled angrily. -Any other alpha would have ripped his arm off to set an example.

 

The man sat in the same chair as I had been before. His eyes were glued to the mug of abandoned hot chocolate and then he sniffed the object so obscene that I could not help feeling uncomfortable, I did not want to judge, probably beasts had some fetish for chocolate.

 

-The girl's right, I'm Jamie.-The beast still stared at the mug with great disgust. -At least that's the name you met me.My real name is Chris.

 

-How is it possible? "I mumbled," you look like a Hollywood heartthrob.

 

Chris made a small grimace before taking a sip of his drink, the man seemed in no hurry to explain anything to us, and I could see his face blushing. The noise that could be heard was the noise of the rain and the authoritative voice on the TV.

 

-You remember when I explained to you the different kinds of beasts in the army.-The beast spoke before taking another sip. "So I'm a beast Eunectes Alpha, that means I'm a kind of reptile.

 

\- And how do snakes change their skin can you change their appearance?

 

-We can say that yes ,I can change my muscle mass besides the pigmentation of my skin, eyes and hair.-After the beast spoke, he let out a funny laugh.

 

When I saw the man smiling I could feel my heart break in my chest. Because for a second in an innocent action I could see Jamie, my best friend, my confidant and the idiot that I was hopelessly in love with. At that very moment I realized that this person never existed, Jame was a  lie. This person in front of me was a complete stranger who took advantage of my feelings. As a reporter I should be rational and  to ask the right questions, but unhappily I was a weak human who had just been cheated in the most coveting manner that could exist.

 

-And now you do not need me anymore, what's going on?"Are you here to humiliate me and then kill me?-The feeling of loss in my chest turns to anger

-Andrew was right, you're nothing but cowardly, a heartless animals. I hate y …

 

 I just noticed how stupid my attitude was when my roar revealed his sharp teeth.Mary panicked at the man's movement and hid behind me crying with fear. He squeezed the mug so hard it shattered it and wounded the hand of the beast .

 

-How dare you say such nonsense to your alpha, if you dare to repeat it ... I will ... I swear I will .... -The beast growled impatiently, but her red eyes became incredibly sad - I was worried .... I just needed to know that you were okay...You are my omega.

 

The man looked so devastated that I began to feel guilty. From the moment the man entered the establishment, I am treating him as if he were some kind of animal .Although he had deceived me, I had no right to dehumanize him or condemn him in this way, I confess that I felt ashamed of my hypocrisy. The truth was that I would never have fallen in love knowing he was a beast.

Then I took a deep breath and forced a smile to catch Mary's attention.

 

-Mary, you can make another mug of chocolate,-I said with a smile.

 

The teenager looked at me for a few seconds as if I were crazy, but obeyed without question and went to the kitchen. Then I took a deep breath and went to the counter to get a small first aid kit. I sat down in front of the beast, I think I must have surprised him because Chris abandoned his aggressive posture and looked at me strangely. I could tell he was sniffing something, maybe it was the smell of chocolate.

 

-Give me your injured hand.- I spoke with a little authority. -And stop mentioning that I'm your omega, I do not even know what it means, but I'm sure it's embarrassing.

 

-I'm just telling the truth. -You are my omega.

 

To my surprise, he held out his hand without even saying a word. Then I began to treat Chris's wounds and ignore the intensity of those eyes that never stopped studying. We stayed in this strange situation for long minutes until the beast cleared its throat and began to speak with caution.

           

-Sorry, I did not mean to scare you -Chris said, frowning.-I wanted to have prepared a way to explain everything to you. But when Alex found out about the Omega protocol, everything was in chaos and there was only time to schedule that meeting with you.

 

-Alex's alive, is not he?-I murmured the question

 

Chris had the decency to seem offended by my question, but when he went to protest Mary came back from the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate and placed it on the dirty table a bit exciting. Alex was Jamie's colleague on the stage, he was one of the brightest youngsters, but he had a terrible personality.

 The man looked thoughtful at the chocolate mug until finally he let out a frustrated sigh dropping the weight of his body in my direction.

 

-You have always had the bad habit of caring for others more than yourself.- The beast caressed my face. -That always bothered me.

  


\--------------------------------------------------------Andrew---------------------------------------------------

 

-This shit does not open.

 

It all happened so fast, my secretary screaming hysterically in the window of the limousine, my driver speeding the vehicle as mad and running wildly until finally a rumble and everything went dark.

After all this confusion I thought I'd be dead, but someone up there really likes me.By some miracle of god I was fine only with a few scratches and a small cut on the head. After that I had to light a candle and thank all the gods for protecting me, it meant that I was on the right path and that I was a chosen one of the lord of the light.

Maybe I could use this accident in the campaign sure that would get me many votes , all the people of this country loves a victims.There is even the story that my grandfather won the election just because he was stabbed during the campaign. He did not even have to get into debates or defend his promises, the man only stayed on social networks posting nonsense.I knew the fags panicked.

I was already thinking of a new marketing strategy when Jane came back to bother me with her annoying complaints. This is the last time I hire a woman to work with me. The advantage that exists is that they cost less than men, but it does not compensate for the nervousness to put up with their frills, as my holy mother said, women only serve to get pregnant.

 

-You can stop screaming for a minute, my head is bursting crap. -I screamed as loud as I could.-The woman stared at me for a minute with a look of surprise on her face until it turned to disappointment.

 

-I'm glad you're alive, Mr. Metzen, but…

 

-Let me guess. We're both stuck in the limo, and you need my incredible strength to open the door. You're welcome.

 

-Do not wait-Jane screamed.

 

At first I thought Jane was just being spoiled as all women are usually, but the door was really stuck and needed all my effort to get the damn door open.As soon as I left the car I had the vision of hell, around me there was practically an army of yellow-eyed beasts. They were all in the rain watching me as if I were a juicy steak.

I was not surprised to see Jane paralyzed with the scene, women are all so fearful and stupid , beasts could not hurt humans. After all we created these aberrations.

 

-Are you all right?" A beast who was sitting on top of our limousine asked.

 

-Do not worry, I'm fine. Now be a good boy and call your human responsible.

 

Suddenly a chorus of laughter erupted in the place the noise of so many beasts was almost as bad as the smell. Damn animals like they dare laugh at me I even made the effort to be educated .I turned to face Jane to help me, but she was staring at me with her mouth open and wide-eyed.

 

-I'm sorry, Mr. Metzen. I should have warned you before.- The woman lamented.

 

I did not have time to assimilate the words of my assistant, because the beast that asked me the question jumped from the limo and started to come towards me. I could not stop feeling disgusted to see the boy's abnormal teeth as he smiled.

The freak had the appearance of a 19-year-old, 6.2 tall as he was shirtless. He could pose as a young cadet because of his military haircut , lean body, with well-defined muscles and a bit ungainly, but your eyes are another story. They were different from the other beasts, for they were of two different colors one golden yellow and the other red blood.

 

-"And who are you to want to talk to my human?" The beast spoke in a tone of humor, but when he spoke the word "human," he could repair a certain grudge. -The president?

 

-I am Andrew Metzen the future president of this country..

 

I think my words made a good impact, because immediately all the animals were silent, especially the brat in front of me. I was ready to demand that they call their human superior when someone threw something heavy around me. They threw my driver's damn body on the ground.

The man's body was completely unrecognizable, probably he had been beaten to death. I was so shocked by the scene that I felt my legs soften and almost fell to the ground, were it not for two strong arms that held me.

 

-So beautiful, Omega, did you like my human responsible?

 

 Despite the dizziness, I could see that the young man holding me was the twin of the other of the beast I was talking about, because the two were identical except that the damn eyes were completely red.

I do not know what was worse to be touched by this freak or the boldness he had to smell my hair like I was some kind of a prostitute. At this moment all the beasts began to laugh, to hoot and scream obscenities in an infernal chorus.

 

-We do not care who you went with.-It spoke in front of me

 

 -It's all about the fact that you're the omega of our pack.- Completed his brother.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------Jane---------------------------------------------------

 

When the two animals in perfect sync bit Andrew's neck, my blood froze. I watched in silence as the annoying man was unconscious in the arms of the animals. Of course I always wanted to kill my boss, but I never imagined that I would feel guilty about it.

This afternoon a young man named Alex called the senator to warn of a supposed conspiracy theory of beasts. And I politely dismissed him. Who would have thought the boy was telling the truth. Was that what could have made a difference?

 Unfortunately I could not waste time blaming myself, I had to take advantage that the beasts were distracted with Andrew's death and fled.

 I made the most effort to get away from betas's army and into a sports advisory store, I know the idea sounds ridiculous, but it was the only thing that occurred to me in such a short period of time.

When I went to the second floor of the store to hide, I found several bodies on the floor with their throats bitten. I did not have time to process what was happening because there was a little boy sitting among corpses crying. I approached carefully so as not to scare the boy.

 

-Darling, I know this is hard, but you have to come with auntie now before ugly monsters find us

 

When I was close enough to touch him the boy turned his face to me revealing huge yellow eyes. Immediately I backed away, but it was already late all the bodies of the young men began to wake up snarling like animals.

 

-When a beta bug bites a human, there are two alternatives. The first only occurs with men up to 30 healthy years, they become a beta beast of lower hierarchy.If you do not belong the first alternative you die.

 

Jane stared in horror at the owner of the melodious voice.He was a man of short stature, with long platinum hair and androgynous appearance. In addition to having a very distinct voice, another peculiar aspect of the stranger was the blue of his eyes. They did not look human. The man just smiled as he pulled on the sunglasses with white stems.

 

-Unfortunately, when a normal human becomes a beta, it takes time to be aware of his actions and as a consequence he attacks anything he considers a threat. For example the most repulsive man's assistant on the stage of Earth.

 

As if it were a command, all the young men who had just woken up looked at me with those horrifying yellow eyes and then I can hear bones breaking. My first thought was to run away, but the boy who was crying now took the form of a baboon-like monster and snatched up my ankle keeping me from running. When the other monsters overtook me I felt a lot of pain at first, but it lasted a short time and all I could feel at the end was cold and guilty. I deserve this stupid death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up introducing Alex, I hope you like my young Aryan.
> 
> Out of curiosity which of the human characters do you like the most?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me everything, do not hide anything from me ..... comment here below ... criticism is always welcome
> 
> Thank you for reading this work .... I hope you have enjoyed it.
> 
> Beijos"kiss"


End file.
